Empire State of Mind
by sheababy
Summary: Harry and draco are living comfortably in New York. But what happens when Ron and Hermione come to stay for a week? Will their world get turned upside down? Or will everything become picture perfect? Read and find out! Reviews are lovely! Thanks loves!


"Has it ever occurred to you, that just because I'm madly in love with you, doesn't mean I have to like your friends?" Draco practically yelled. It was another one of _those_ fights. Ron and Hermione were due to come to New York this week, and harry did not tell him. This time, they were coming out to them. Harry was ready. Draco was not.

"You don't have to like them! I want to come out to them, with you by my side. I love you, and I can't do this without you!" he said, and Draco put his hands on his hips. He was losing. He did this whenever he was losing. And harry knew it.

"Maybe I don't want to come out to them! Maybe I'm content staying in the closet" he said, and harry's fury weakened.

"You want to lie to everyone around you? To your family, your friends? You want to keep our love a secret?" he asked, slowly moving towards him, and taking his hand. Draco moved in to hug him, and he rested his head on harry's shoulder.

"Of course not love. I want the world to know. But I don't want to come out to _your _friends. There's a lot of bad blood between us" he said, and harry rubbed his back.

"Honey, you've got to let it go… that was five years ago. Maybe they've changed as well?" he asked, and he felt Draco chuckle.

"Not bloody likely." He muttered, and harry smirked. He pulled Draco back to face him, and kissed his forehead.

"Look honey, I have to do this. And I can't do this without you. You're my other half. Without you, well… I'm half of a whole. And half of a whole can't function without it's other half" he said, and Draco smiled.

"Yeah, I know. sap" he said, and harry laughed lightly.

"That's why you love me." He said, and Draco kissed his lips lightly.

"You got it. So, when are they coming?" Draco asked.

"Well… they called me about five days ago… so tomorrow?" harry grinned, and Draco took a deep breath.

"You waited until the day before to tell me?!" he yelled. Harry put the back of his hand to his mouth and ran out of the room. Draco knew that he couldn't deal with yelling from him. Anyone else was fine. But not from Draco.

"Baby…" he said, going into their bedroom. Harry was sitting down on the bed, his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"Baby, I'm sorry I yelled… I know you didn't know how to tell me…" he whispered, as he wrapped his arm around Harry's back. Harry leaned against Draco, drying his eyes.

"I wish I knew how to tell you… I just…" he said.

"Well, at least we know the house is clean" Draco said, cracking a smile. Harry chuckled; Draco wiped his cheeks with his thumb.

"Come on love, don't cry ok? I love you" he said, and harry smiled a weak smile.

"I love you too" he said. They had a rule in the house. No matter how mad they were, when one says 'I love you', the other has to say it back. Harry had created that rule when they had gotten into their first fight, and it stuck ever since.

The phone rang and harry got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he sniffled.

"Harry? What's wrong, you sound upset" Hermione said, over the phone.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Allergies." Harry said, and Draco smirked.

"Oh. Well, I have some good news. We got an earlier flight! We'll be coming in tonight instead of tomorrow. That's alright isn't it?" she asked.

"Hold on Hermione" he said, and he put her on hold.

"Yes, that's fine. We'll get the guest room set up." Draco said, and harry nodded.

"Hey Hermione. Yeah, that's fine. What time does your flight land?" he asked.

"Six. So we could go out to dinner if you wanted" Hermione said.

"Ok, that's fine. We know a great organic restaurant." He said, and she paused.

"We? Whose we?" she asked. _Shit_.  
"See you when you get here!" he said, and hung up the phone. Draco smirked.

"Smooth baby. Ok, come on, let's get the guest room situated. Then we'll call greenhouse and reserve a table on the sky lounge." Draco said. They put new sheets on the bed, and magically fluffled the pillows. They called greenhouse and reserved a table. Then they went to get dressed.

"How about this?" harry asked. He pulled out a white shirt with a vest, and jeans.

"That looks good." Draco said. he pulled out his favorite blazer and rolled up the sleeves. He put on a gray t shirt and jeans with dress shoes. They both went looked into the mirror.

"Fabulous. Let's get going" harry said, taking Draco's arm, and locking their door. They apperated to jfk, and went in.

"So, looking for a redhead with a brown bush" Draco said, and harry cracked up laughing.

"Dray that is so not nice" he said, turning red from laughing.

"But it's true honey." He said.

"There they are!" harry said, and they walked over, harry's arm intertwined with Draco's.

"Hey guys!" harry said, giving them hugs.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

"And so it begins." Draco said, and harry wrapped his arm around Draco's.

"We have a lot to talk about. Let's get to dinner, and we'll talk there" they went to deserted part of the air port and apperated in front of greenhouse 36. They went inside.

"Oh harry! Draco! It's so nice to see you guys! Come on, I'll show you to your table" the waitress said. They went upstairs, to the sky lounge and sat down around the table. Harry intertwined his fingers with Draco's.

"I'll have the pino grigio. Dray, you wanted the merlot?" he asked, and Draco nodded.

"And he'll have the merlot. Hermione, Ron?" he asked.

"Ice water" Hermione said.

"Same" Ron said. the waitress left. Once she was gone, Hermione and Ron stared at them.

"I suppose you two would like some kind of an explanation. Well, when I moved here, I didn't move alone. Draco came with me. We were together at the time, and no one knew. We got an apartment, and I joined Broadway. Draco got into le cordon bleu, and he teaches there. We have been together for five years, and were happy." Harry said, and Draco smiled.

"Harry changed my world. We fell in love, and he saved me in more ways than one, and I couldn't be more thankful. Now, we do get into arguments, but their usually very silly." Draco added, and harry chuckled.

"Like when you made me try fried cheese? I thought it was going to be disgusting. It was amazing" harry said, and Draco grinned.

"Or when you dragged me to a Broadway showing of "the lion king". I cried for 30 minutes afterwards. I now have a new respect for the arts." He said, and harry kissed his cheek. They looked at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was smiling softly, but Ron looked like a fuse ready to burst.

"Ron, listen. I know you and Draco don't like each other. And that's fine. But this is the happiest I have ever been. And it's because of him that I have a successful career, and a happy relationship, and we have the same friends. We go out on the weekends and go to clubs, and dance! We actually dance. He's quite good actually" harry said, winking at his boyfriend.

"I don't know what to say." Ron said. he was clearly mad.

"Well I do. You two make each other happy, and I'm very happy for that. Welcome to the inner circle Draco" she said. he chuckled.

"I feel very welcome. Thank you Hermione" he said, and she smiled. Their drinks were brought, and they ordered their dinner. Once dinner was done, they paid, and went to their apartment.

"This is so cute! Who designed it?" Hermione asked.

"I did." Harry said, blushing.

"If it were up to me, there'd be green everywhere" Draco said, and they all laughed, except Ron. Harry's cell rang, and he took it out of his pocket.

"Hello? Oh hey Charlie! No, they just got here. Yep, their ok. Hermione's ok with Draco, but Ron isn't." he said, and Draco looked confused.

"It's Charlie, Ron's brother. He wants to talk to you" he said, and gave Draco the phone.

"Hey char! Yeah, everythings going really well. Yep, too bad you couldn't make it, we'd love to see you come for Christmas. yep, give Jamie our best. Ok, love you too. Bye!" he said, and hung up.

"Charlie knows about you two?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. We met his boyfriend Jamie when we went to Romania. He's such a sweet heart" harry said, and Ron turned around.

"So you could tell my older brother, but you couldn't tell me! Your best bloody friend! You fell in love with a death eater!" he said, and harry glared.

"Weasely-" but harry interrupted him.

"No! You don't get to play that card with me! Your older brother is gay Ron! He's the first person I came out to! I didn't tell you about Draco and me because I didn't know how you were going to react. I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I wanted to do it in person." Harry said, and Ron glared.

"Bloody good friend you are, eh? Keeping things from your best mate. we've been friends for over 12 years!" he glared.

"I need some time, so I don't strangle you!" he yelled and went into their bedroom and slammed the door. Draco flinched at the sound.

"I'll go talk to him." Draco said, opening their door, and closing it softly.

"Dray, I don't want to talk right now" he said, sitting down on the bed.

"I love you" he said, and he could see harry smile a small smile.

"I love you too" he said, and went to wrap his arms around Draco.

"Just give him time baby… it's all new to him. It's a big thing, coming out to your friends. We've got a week. Hopefully he'll learn to accept it." Draco said, and he kissed the top of harry's head.

"Yeah, I guess" he said. Draco smiled.

"Harry, I'm thinking of a song" he said, and harry looked at him.

"Draco please, not now" he said.

"Yes it's a wonderful song. I think you're familiar with it" he said, and Draco was grinning.

"I'm not listening" harry said, turning his back and crossing his arms. He was trying to fight back a smile.

"Start spreadin the news…" Draco sang, making a dramatic hand gesture and flinging his arm out to the side.

"I don't know you"

"I'm leavin today! We are a great big part of it!" Draco sang, and harry had to fight back his laughter.

"Don't make me sing this by myself. Come on, you know the words. Two little words" Draco said, and harry turned around to face him, a big smile on his face.

"New York!" they sang, and they both laughed. Harry hugged him again.

"I love you" harry said, and Draco kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too" he said. they heard their doorbell ring, and left their room. Harry opened the door and screamed.

"Kevin!" he said, jumping into his arms.

"Oh. My. God! You look fabulous! Hi dray dray!" he said, going to hug Draco.

"Hey! It's been so long! Hi Jamie!" he said, as Jamie came and hugged him and harry.

"Hey you! Who's that?" he asked, pointing to Hermione.

"A friend of ours. She's in town with her husband who is sulking. We came out to them tonight" harry said, and they said hello to her.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to go clubbing tonight. But I'm guessing not." He said, and Hermione perked up.

"Oh, clubbing sounds fun" she said, and Kevin smirked.

"Gay club sweetie. You know, really hot men who dance all around you if you have a penis." He said, and she blushed.

"Next week?" harry asked and they both nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll see you two later! It was nice meeting you!" they said as they left.

"I'm going to take a guess that you are really tired. We have to get up early tomorrow, so were gonna head to bed. Night Hermione" harry said, as he and Draco went to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.


End file.
